


Bootcamp Starts Tomorrow: a DirkJake Banterfic

by Ulawan5



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Dirk, Jake is leaving for, M/M, Military Homophobia, Military Service, Pillow Talk, Sadstuck, They argue, banterfic, problematic DirkJake, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulawan5/pseuds/Ulawan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have a hard time when loved ones go off to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bootcamp Starts Tomorrow: a DirkJake Banterfic

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written while traveling, tell me if there's something I should know about beginning military service.
    
    
    "Jake?"
    "Oh my god."
    "What?"
    "Here we go again..."
    "What do you mean?"
    "You always use that tone when you're about to drop some big thing, so what is it?"
    Dirk wraps his arms around Jake and puts his forehead on Jake's shoulder, "I don't want you to go."
    Jake pinches the bridge of his nose where his glasses would be, "Dirk, for the last time, I wil not be on the front lines."
    "But you're still going into battle."
    " I am a quartermaster, that means I watch gear and supplies."
    "Jake I'm only worried about you... What if you don't come back?"
    "..."
    "Jake."
    "..."
    " _Jake_."
    "I've already thought about it, okay?! I'm not liable to get killed, in the most common scenario I would be left at base camp to prepare things."
    "You know that's not the only thing I mean."
    "..."
    "Jake."
    "Nobody will ask, nobody will know."
    "Nobody is going to ask why letters are going to a Dirk Strider instead of a girl or family? Do you really think that?"
    "If they ABSOLUTELY ask, I have a pen pal back home. It's not far from the truth."
    "Jake you're going to give me a heart attack every time I get a phone call, I hope you know this isn't easy for me."
    " I didn't ask if it was easy for _you_. It's not easy for _me_ okay? All I want to do is follow in Poppop and Gramma's footsteps of serving the country, it was a valiant duty! And they both survived with nary a scratch!"
    "..."
    Jake moves dirk's arms off of him and settles back into his pillow. "It's too early, or late, or whatever the hell. Go back to sleep,Dirk."
    "...Yeah. we'll talk about it in the morning, right?"
    "Whatever," jake yawns, "yeah, fine."
    "...hey Jake...?"
    "Jesus-walloping-shit _what_?"
    "..." Dirk faces away and into his own pillow, "I love you."
    Jake's expression softens, "...I love you too."
    


End file.
